


You Belong With Me Instead

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Louis is in fact straight, M/M, Pining, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with your straight, taken best friend really sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me Instead

Harry knows it won't happen; he's told himself a thousand times. Not only is Louis straight, but he's dating Eleanor. It never stops hurting. Harry and Louis have been friends for as long as either of the can remember and Harry's loved Louis since he was sixteen. Fast forward five years and he's twenty one. Harry still loves Louis and Louis is still in love with Eleanor.

Harry doesn't think he'll ever get over Lou. He's dated a few girls like Caroline, Taylor, and Kendall, but they all dumped him. Said he wasn't invested in the relationship or whatever. Probably because he only has eyes for one person.

Maybe fucked up soulmates exist, he thinks. Maybe Louis's his soulmate but Harry isn't his. That would make sense.

Harry doesn't even know how he carries on most days. He only feels numb, void of all feeling except his pining. Louis has no idea, of course. He know that Harry's bi but he'll never know his biggest secret.

Harry doesn't think things will ever get any better for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
